


A Little Dark Castle Adventure (Rumple)

by allielee2014



Series: Litle Adventures (Shrinking Collection) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allielee2014/pseuds/allielee2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Belle discovers a room full of fairies, she demands that Rumple free them. However, one of the fairies isn't so forgiving about having been kept hostage for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Dark Castle Adventure (Rumple)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of remix to "A Little Adventure". After having written Tiny!Belle I decided it was about time Rumple had his turn, and Dark Castle feels hit when I started to write. As with "A Little Adventure" smut will be posted eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually part 3, not that order really matters in reading these, it's just a little out of order because I just learned how to make a series.

There were so many rooms in the Dark Castle that even after living there over a few months, Belle had only had time to discover but a few of them. She managed to keep the main parts of the clean as well as her room and the halls, but a vast majority of the rooms Rumplestiltskin had told her to stay out of for some reason or another. Even if he hadn’t specifically told her to stay out of them, most of the doors were guarded by some sort of magic and could only be opened by Rumpelstiltskin or someone of his lineage. Did he have any lineage? Belle was curious to know. She’d found clothing that seemed like it belonged to a child while cleaning one of the few rooms she’d been able to unlock herself, but that didn’t mean anything though. What did it matter? Belle finally forced herself to think rationally, no matter if Rumplestiltskin had any blood relatives or not, it wouldn’t hinder or allow her to open any more doors than she could as of now. 

One day, Belle had cleaned everything she could. Something she hadn’t expected was how dutiful Rumplestiltskin’s magic was, most days it had cleaned the entirety of the castle before she had even rolled out of bed. Somehow, her lack of things to clean that day combined with soreness in her eyes had made it so that she simply could not read that day. With her favorite activity out of the way, Belle decided to explore the castle a little more and maybe even make a few new discoveries. That had been how she’d ended p here, in a hall at the peak of the castle. There were three doors in this hall, and she knew what two of them were- one was Rumplestiltskin’s workroom where he practiced spells and mixed potions and such and the other was his bedroom for the occasional times when he slept. This third door, though, what was this? Belle moved closer to it, staring at it in wonder, and gently reached out to turn the doorknob. She had to be cautious, she wasn’t sure it the knob would budge and allow her entrance into the room or poke her and fling her backwards. Don’t poke the magic, it might poke you back. This had been Rumplestiltskin’s warning to her that he had repeated many times in response to her endless curiosity. It was never painful or serious, but there had been a couple of occasions where the castle’s magic had pulled her away from the doors with an abrupt movement. It had happened so often, in fact, that Rumplestiltskin had been forced to make a spell that immunized her from the castle’s harshness.

Despite knowing she could no longer be harmed by the magic, Belle reached for the doorknob with great caution. Involuntarily, she closed her eyes, half expecting the door to refuse to open. It was for this reason that she was surprised when it budged without so much as a grunt from her. Slowly, Belle opened her eyes and glanced around the room. It was dusty, who knew how long it’d been since someone had stepped foot in this room. Aside from the dust, it was dreary and dark as well. Cobwebs hung from the ceilings and walls, Belle jumped having walked into one, and bumped into a table with several jars on the. Instinctively, without even looking down, Belle’s hand flew down to steady the jar she had just about tipped over. When she did look down, Belle let out a small yelp from what she saw. 

Trapped in the jar sat a tiny, but pretty, woman with long black hair and brown eyes. Her dress-it appeared to be made of some type of blue flower- cut off at her thighs and she had a pair of clear wings hung from her back. Belle noticed the little woman had scooted closer to the walls of the glass jar after having seen her. At first Belle was curious as to why anyone would fear her, but then logically put herself in this poor fairy’s position. Belle must seem a giant to her, and who knew what Rumplestiltskin had subjected this fairy to go through. Belle raised the glass to her face level and spoke calmly and in a low sweet voice, “Hi, you don’t need to be afraid.” She smiled, “My name is Belle, I don’t want to hurt you.” Belle watched as the woman stood, a little more confidence exuding from her. “What’s your name? Why are you in here?” The woman flew to the top of the jar and tapped it, “Oh of course, you must be wishing to get out of this thing. Belle tried to undo the lid, but it wouldn’t move. She tried a few more times, and had no success. “It’s sealed on by magic.” Belle explained, “I can’t open it, but I’m sure Rumplestiltskin could. I’ll be right back; I’m going to go get him.” She explained, placing the jar back on the table, and then heard a surprisingly loud scream from the fairy. It was shocking that she had heard it at first, then after she thought about it a moment, it really wasn’t. Whatever Rumplestiltskin had had planned for this fairy, he likely would’ve wanted to hear her cries of torture. No question he had put a spell on these fairies to allow him to hear their voices-or their screams of terror and begs for mercy.

“Rumplestiltskin?” The fairy screamed, flittering about the jar like a butterfly desperately trying to escape, “No!” 

“Calm… Calm down,” Belle tried to hide her shock and ease, “He’s not that bad.” 

“No! I don’t want him anywhere near me.” The little voice had gotten increasingly stronger, “Who are you anyway? Why are you here and why can’t you free us?”

“I told you, my name is Belle. I’m Rumplestiltskin’s caretaker, I clean the castle and make his meals and do his laundry-stuff like that. Now, you still haven’t answered my question, who are you and who is us?” Belle felt herself getting more flustered, and she wasn’t quite sure how well she’d kept the kindness in her voice.

The fairy stood, taking a breath before speaking. “My name is Silvermist. I’m a water fairy. Us is myself and all my friends.” She motioned with her hands and Belle eyes fell on the floor and tables in the room. Oh god. How had she not noticed earlier? There had to be at least a thousand jars scattered about the room, each with a tiny person inside them. Some of the fairies weren’t even in jars. Some of the unlucky creatures were tied on the floor, stuck to pieces of wood; one of them even was suspended upside down from the top of a table. 

“Oh dear,” Belle sat the jar with Silvermist in it on the table, and untied a tiny string with the redheaded fairy in a pink dress hanging from it. “There you are.” Belle let the tiny woman fall in the palm of her hand. “What’s your name?” Belle stuck her face within a couple inches from the little woman. 

“Rosetta.” The fairy replied, a hint of a southern accent in her tone, wiping her dress.

“Well, Rosetta, You need to go back to your home now, while we get your friends out of the jars. Okay? Someone from your home must know that you’re all safe.” 

“You’re in love with him.” Rosetta’s voice trembled as she came to the conclusion, and Belle’s face flushed. “Rumplestiltskin.”

“So what if I am?” Belle threw her arms in the air, Rosetta flying in front of her face. “I’m trying to free you all, who I love doesn’t have anything to do with that.”

“How can we trust you?” 

“Rosetta,” Silvermist snapped from within the jar, “this girl is clearly an ally and, though she may love, a beast, she most certainly is not one herself.”

“Yeah,” A fairy in a short green dress with her blonde hair pulled into a bun agreed, speaking from a jar on another table. “Go back to Pixie Hollow and tell Fairy Gary and Terrence that we’re okay.”

Rosetta glared at the blonde fairy, but flitted out the window without another word. 

“Just hold on, I’ll go get Rumplestiltskin, he can undo all of this.”

“He’s the one who did all of this!” Silvermist explained, outraged.

“How long ago?” Belle asked, 

“About five years ago. I don’t say this about people, I like to see the best in everyone, but he’s a monster. Why should I trust you always?” Silvermist was suddenly very leery, “You’re his caretaker, and you seem to like him.”

“Oh…” Belle couldn’t hide the disgust on her face, “I’m sorry, that’s awful that all of this has happened to you all.” It took Belle a moment to comprehend everything that was going on and being said. “He-Rumplestiltskin- isn’t a monster, though. He’s done some bad things, but he isn’t a monster. You should trust me because I’m trying to do something for you, you already saw me try, and yes, I do like Rumplestiltskin. He’s not so bad once you get past his… facade. Would you like to come with me?”

“No.” Silvermist backed into the corner of the jar again.

“Alright.” Belle sat the jar on the table, and exited the room. 

“Rumple!” Belle screamed, storming into the room where Rumplestiltskin spent most of his time, he was at his spinning wheel-as usual. 

“Yes, dearie?” He didn’t even bother to look up as she approached him.

“There is a room full of fairies at the top of the tower! Why are they in there? Release them, now!” She was certain her face was flushed and her voice stern. Rumple looked up to her, shock showing only a moment before he covered it up with his usual poise. 

“Ah, it sees you’ve found another one of my rooms.”

“It wasn’t off limits, and the door opened.” Belle explained, “So, yes, I went in.”

“I must’ve forgotten to lock that one up.” He shrugged, looking to Belle a moment before continuing his spinning. 

“Rumple,” Belle sat next to him at the wheel, “I want you to release them… Now.”

“I need them in there.”

“What in the world for?!” Belle was outraged, but kept her cool. “You have more power and magic than anyone in any world, what reason could have possibly have for keeping so many fairies captive?” 

“I might need them someday.” 

“Wait,” Belle stood, placing her hand on the wheel, “So you’re telling me that you don’t know why you need them, but you won’t let them go?” Rumple nodded. “Let them go, Rumple. They don’t deserve this, and you’re not the kind of man to just hold people captive and torture them for no reason. You’re better than that.”

“You obviously don’t know who you’re talking to.” Rumple got up, walking in the other direction so he didn’t have to listen to Belle anymore.

“Wait,” Belle jumped into step with him, “Why don’t we make a deal? You release the fairies-all of them- and I’ll do something for you.”

“I dealt for you, which is proving more tiresome than I expected, why would I make a deal with you?” He tried to ignore her, 

“Because you know I’m right, that you’re a better man now than you were when you captured them. You want to do the right thing, and you are going to… You’re just going to be difficult about it.” 

“What makes you so sure?” He scoffed, now pacing back and forth.

“Because you’re a good man, and you love me.” She wrapped her arms around him, Rumple froze. He never knew what to do when she did this kind of thing.

“Again, what makes you so sure?” 

“You saved me from those women that tried to kill me, you missed shooting that thief who broke in the castle because I didn’t want you to-though you did that because you don’t have the heart to leave a child fatherless- and you caught me when I fell off that ladder and-” 

“Alright, enough.” He shushed her,

“So you’ll free them?” 

“No.”

“How about that deal?” Belle asked again, following him into the dining room, “You free the fairies, and I’ll give you a kiss?”

“How about not.” Rumple grabbed a teacup from one of the cupboards, and poofed Belle to her room. 

She was honestly shocked that Rumple hadn’t done as she requested. He always did, why was this time any different? It suddenly occurred to her that she had left at least a thousand fairies in that room upstairs, and they were just waiting for she and Rumple to return so they could be freed. She immediately fled her room and raced up however many flights of stairs to that room at the top of the castle. She expected that the door would no longer open at her command, but she had to try, and was surprised when it did. This time, Belle saw how all the fairies in the jars flinched and turned her way as soon as the door flung open. “He… He didn’t agree.” Belle said, sitting on the floor in front of Silvermist’s jar.

“That’s alright, darling, you tried.” She attempted sad smile. 

“I don’t understand.” Belle could almost feel herself start to sniffle. “He always listens to me.” 

“Don’t cry now, you tried. You’re not the one who is trapped in these things, you don’t need to worry or cry over it.”

“I just want you all to be free. None of you deserve this.” She dabbed her eyes with a lacy pink handkerchief she had fished from her pocket. 

“No matter how good he is to you, Rumplestiltskin is ruthless to most. Don’t feel too bad.” Why was this fairy trying to comfort her, shouldn’t it have been the other way around? “Now you need to go to bed so you can get some sleep, my girl.”

Belle stood to her full height and turned to go out the door, “I am going to get you all freed eventually, I promise.” 

Later that night, Rumple stood outside Belle’s bedroom waiting for her to start snoring, when at last he heard the lightest sound from her, he sneaked up the stairs and stood in front of the door that housed all the fairies. Why had he captured them all in the first place? He tried to remember, he really did, but he couldn’t. None of the fairies had ever wronged him. He was more powerful than all of the fairies combined. He didn’t need their magic to locate Bae. What had it been? He shrugged, what did it matter now? He reached for the handle of the door, but couldn’t turn it just yet. Why did Belle have such an effect on him? How was it she was able to get him to do anything it was that she wanted with just a few words and a bat of her lashes? He hadn’t intended to free these pesky glorified bugs, but seeing how angry Belle had been with him and hearing her sobs had changed his mind. Whatever her desire to free these things was, he didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to allow their captivity to distress her any longer. He really didn’t have any use for them other than just to have them, not to mention freeing them would make Belle happy. Her happiness was the only reason he was going to do what he was about to. As if it wasn’t attached to him, his hand turned the knob awkwardly. 

The room was dingier than he remembered it. He snapped his fingers, and the room instantly lit up. He watched, giggling his odd giggle as each of the fairies woke harshly- some tumbling over themselves and some banging their little heads into the tops and sides of the jars. A few screams met his ears, “Quiet ladies, you may be small, but your voices are still loud.” He strolled through the room dramatically, eying different fairies and different jars. A tension was in the room, and it was obvious the fairies had expected something awful to happen. “It’s alright ladies; I’m not here to harm any of you. As much as I don’t really want to, my maid wants me to free you all. I wasn’t going to, but I figured none of you are any use to me now. May as well keep the maid happy, maybe she could start actually cleaning more if I did this for her.”

“What are you going to do, Rumplestiltskin?” Silvermist asked with a wavering voice. Rumple snatched the jar up rashly, and she shrieked out of habit.

“I’m not doing anything to you! My maid would be happy if I released you all.” 

“So it’s true.” Silvermist nodded, “You aren’t all bad. You do love Belle.”

“She’s just the hired help.” He shrugged,

“You wouldn’t be doing this- being kind for no reason- just for a maid.” Rumple gritted his teeth. 

“Fine, you want to protest, Silverdew?”

“Mist.” She corrected,

“Whatever, everyone can go except you! That is, if you keep talking. If you shut up you can go too.” To avoid further confrontation, he waved his hand, and every lid disappeared. More fairies than could be counted, ascended into the air. “Go!” Rumple shouted, “Before I change my mind and use you all for my experiments!” All but two fairies flew out the window- Silvermist and another fairy dressed in purple with a long black ponytail and a sour expression stayed. “Why aren’t you going anywhere?” Rumple roared furiously. “I’m letting you escape, and you’re not going anywhere.”

“I’m not leaving while another is stuck in here!” Silvermist spat back, flying up to Rumple’s face. “Give Vidia her wings back.”

“Her wings?” Rumple was lost, but glanced at the bitter wingless fairy sitting at the edge of one of the jars. 

“Yes! You got mad at her a few years ago for trying to escape, so you strapped her to a table and pulled the wings off her back as slowly and painfully as you could. You said it was a warning for anyone else who tried to escape.” 

“Ah yes,” He kept his voice aloof, “I do recall doing that now that you mention it.” He turned slowly to face the other direction. “You see, though, Belle only told me to release all you overgrown fireflies. She didn’t say anything about attaching wings or anything.”

“She didn’t!” Silvermist was in his face again, “but she didn’t know. You know, as do I, that Belle is a kind soul. If she knew what you did to Vidia, she’s demand you to reattach them!” She would, Rumple knew that was the truth. He the water fairy’s words sink in, “Besides, what would Belle think if she walked in here and saw Vidia without her wings? She wouldn’t be too happy would she? No, she wouldn’t, and she’d be even more disappointed to know that you had done that to her.”

“Fine!” Rumple snapped, bending to snatch Vidia up quickly. He slammed her on the table rougher than he expected. “Here, they’re not you old ones, but they’re a set of wings and you’ll be good as new.” He waved his hand over her, and sure enough a delicate pair of wings appeared on her back. “There, now go.” 

“Thank you.” Silvermist said, “Belle was right, you’re not such a monster after all.” She fluttered out the window all the other had gone out after that.

“Go on, now, fly.” Rumple sneered, watching Vidia stand on her feet. 

“Are they going to be just as fast as my old ones?” She hissed.

“Oh yes, you’re the fast flyer.” He tapped his chin as if he were lost in thought, “They should. It’s not the wings that make you fast, but rather your talent.” He started to walk out the door, and Vidia flew over top of him. 

“You’re an ass, dear!” She threw some pixie dust over top him, and zoomed out the window. At first the dust only made his nose tickle a bit. After a few seconds, though, he began to feel a little woozy. He looked up to clear his head, and then jumped. Everything around him was getting so big! The tabled turned to mountains, the jars inescapable prisons. The window, oh please, that thing was a skyscraper.

Realizing what had happened to him, Rumple didn’t know what to do. He had never been fond of size changing spells, and he wasn’t accustomed to treating this type of magic. He had no idea how to get back to normal. He backed up, stepping into a cobweb at the corner of the room. He let out a shrill scream. Where was Belle? How would she find him? He didn’t know, but he knew he needed to find her and fast. She could get things back to normal. No. He stopped his thoughts; he had to figure out how to get himself back to normal. If Belle saw him like this, well she’d turn it into some type of life changing lesson and not to mention manage to mall him in the process.


End file.
